1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical access assembly and, more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a surgical access assembly having adhesive members attached to a distal end of a pair of wings of a sleeve configured to cooperate with a cannula assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures including both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures permit surgery to be performed on organs, tissues and vessels far removed from an opening within the tissue. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted into the body be sealed, i.e., provisions must be made to ensure that gases do not enter or exit the body through the incision as, for example, in surgical procedures in which the surgical region is insufflated. These procedures typically employ surgical instruments which are introduced into the body through a cannula. The cannula has a housing at a proximal end thereof in which a seal assembly is mounted. The seal assembly provides a substantially fluid tight seal about the instrument to preserve the integrity of the established pneumoperitoneum.
Minimally invasive procedures have several advantages over traditional open surgery, including less patient trauma, reduced recovery time, reduced potential for infection, etc. However, despite its recent success and overall acceptance as a preferred surgical technique, minimally invasive surgery, such as laparoscopy, has disadvantages. In particular, the insertion of the surgical instrument within the cannula has proven to be difficult in certain procedures, e.g., in procedures requiring extensive manipulation of the long narrow endoscopic instruments within a remote site. In addition, many conventional seal assemblies are not particularly well-adapted to receive a surgical instrument if it is inserted at an angle, thus resulting in damage to the seal assemblies. In addition, angulation and/or manipulation of instrumentation within the cannula often present difficulties with respect to maintaining seal integrity. Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus that may be used to guide a surgical instrument through a seal assembly in a more efficient and efficacious manner and for securely maintaining the seal assembly in its place.